


Alpha Omega, Omega Alpha

by Badassium1970



Series: Rubberbrian ABOverse [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Egobang (Mentioned), M/M, Omegaverse, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Brian hates that he was born an Omega.





	

Brian always hated that he was an Omega. His whole family were Alphas, the fact that he was an Omega was a one in a million chance. Not only was it humiliating but it was cruel. The fact that he started going into heat a lot sooner than most Omegas was probably one of the cruellest things, especially since he was the chubby nerdy kid, and now it was known around the school that he was an Omega, who went into heat in class. He was sent home where nothing could be done. Brian wasn’t old enough to have sex yet, so he just had to suffer. Doctors prescribed him some suppressants but it took a few months for them to properly start working, and it wasn’t like he was on a regular cycle yet either so the pills weren’t a high dosage. They barely helped.

When he became of age Brian had no one. He hated everyone he went to school with, and they didn’t want anything to do with him anyway, even when in a rut, they stayed as far away as possible, but Brian was glad, and at least now he had suppressant pills that actually worked. Sure, he was only supposed to take the pills for a few months, the most time it was actually safe without a break being a year and that was a stretch.

Brian didn’t care for these facts, and chose to ignore them as soon as he left home, still a virgin suffering his heats alone. He was working on getting his Ph.D. and couldn’t afford to go through heats. As no one knew him at the university he was studying Brian could create a new identity for himself. Brian could be an Alpha, or at least he thought he could be.

For a while Brian could pretend, he didn’t go through heats and dominated some men he met at clubs, finding a love for control. He took more pills than was recommended when he started feeling the effects wear off. It was all going well for him. Then, after three months all hell broke loose. Brian became really sick, and went into an intense heat. Some of the friends that he made from college visited him and saw the state he was in and soon it was spread around the university, but luckily Brian got over the illness, kept taking the pills, got sick a few more times but in the end got his doctorate and had a very successful career in theoretical physics while still trying to pretend to be an Alpha wherever he went that had people who didn’t know the truth.

Surprisingly things worked pretty well and Brian was happy. He was doing theoretical physics, music and comedy, in fact he had gotten an email from someone called Danny Avidan who was asking if he wanted to be in a comedy band with him. The email seemed as if it was written by a stoner or something but Brian was willing to take a chance.

Brian was glad he took that chance. Danny was one of the nicest people he had ever met, and they got on almost instantly. The band became successful, though not without some hardships, one of the biggest being Brian moving to London, the other being when Dan found out Brian was an Omega.

It was their first and last real fight. During writing Brian went into heat. Dan had no idea that Brian was an Omega and due to being an Alpha who hadn’t been with anyone for a while and had been around Arin a lot, who was also an Omega, as well as incredibly flirty and Dan was falling for him. The frustration was becoming too much but Danny could control himself, barely. He drove Brian home, knowing his scent was going to remain in his car for weeks.

“Brian, are you going to be okay on your own? Do you have an Alpha to help you?”

“No, I don’t, but I should be okay,” Brian whined out between moans, and Danny wasn’t so sure that Brian would be okay. He wanted to stay and make sure but he was dealing with his own issues and didn’t want to be sent into a rut.

“Okay, I’ll come check on you in a week, buddy, call if you need anything, well… you know what I mean.”

Brian couldn’t make himself tell Danny that his heats lasted longer, most of the time two weeks but sometimes longer, because he took too much medication. Sometimes though, his heats could be shorter but more frequent, this wasn’t one of those times though, and when Danny came to visit he was surprised to see that Brian was still in heat, deeper in heat than he had ever seen any Omega.

“Brian, what… what’s going on?” Dan rushed to Brian’s side, ignoring his bodies primal urge to take Brian right there, he was too worried to even realise his body was yearning, close to being forced into a rut.

“Dan!” Brian cried out. Dan was a little off put that his best friend was moaning his name but knew it didn’t mean anything.

“Danny, I… I…” Brian wanted to explain, but he could barely talk. His body was humping against a pillow without Brian’s command, and he came in front of his friend. Every embarrassing situation Brian had been in was nothing compared to this.

Dan could feel his instincts taking over him, but he tried his hardest to resist. Brian’s scent was messing with his head. He knew he shouldn’t do anything, he doubted Brian wanted him to, and Danny didn’t have feelings for him.

“Bri, I’m really sorry I need to take a breather. I’ll be back in a few; do you need anything?”

If Brian wasn’t completely out of his mind he would have cried, hating that he was making his friend uncomfortable.

“Wa… Water,” Brian choked out. He felt dehydrated a while ago, due to orgasming so much, but could barely stand.

Dan went and got Brian a few bottles of water, noticing how Brian’s scent had taking over his house. It was almost sickening and Dan wondered what was going on. After he gave the bottles of water to Brian he went outside and looked up what made Omegas go into this state. What he read shocked him.

Of course, it said when Omegas go through their first though heats they can last longer than a week and can be intense. However, if these symptoms show later in life then it’s most likely that the Omega has been taking to many pills. This can be really dangerous, as it effects the body.

Dan didn’t want to read anymore. If it said anything like Brian could die or be majorly effective to the point where he wouldn’t be able to do certain things Dan really didn’t want to see. All he wanted to do now was help Brian.

Brian didn’t want help.

“Brian, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. It’s hurting you!”

The conversation had started out civil, but Brian was stubborn and Dan couldn’t take it anymore.

“You just want me to go into heat more often so I ask you ‘help’ me. I saw the way you were looking at me. You just want to control me!”

Dan was angry at the accusation but he could see the fear in Brian’s eyes which calmed him down, and the anger was replaced with sympathy.

“Bri, I don’t, you can’t think that.” Dan felt tears in his eyes. He’d always treated Brian with respect and kindness, he treated everyone that way. Knowing Brian felt that way hurt, but Dan understood that Brian had probably been through terrible situations with Alphas.

“People have tried to before,” Brian began, his head hung in shame. When people at university found out what Brian was he felt weak and for a while let people use him. Luckily, he refused to let them mate with him. That didn’t mean Brian didn’t have horrible experiences, but they were horrible because he didn’t want to bottom. Brian hated who he was back them.Hated that he had become a toy for them. He explained all of this to Dan, tears flowing freely. It felt good to tell someone, to get it all of his chest.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I wish I had something I could say that would help, but I don’t. If you’re willing to tell someone else though, I know someone who might.”

Brian was a little hesitant, but telling Danny made him feel so much better and maybe talking to someone who had been through something similar to him might help a bit more, and Dan said he was friends with this person, and they were an Alpha. That added to Brian’s resistance to go, but Dan insisted that they wouldn’t do anything.

Brian went into the Grump space a few days later, taking a few days to get over his heat. They always took a lot out of him. After those few days Brian went into the Grump space, which was still an unusual place for him to be at this point in his life. Danny told him that the person would met him in the recording room as it was quiet in there, as well as soundproof so they would have a lot of privacy Brian thought about pointing out the window, but Dan was trying to make him as comfortable as possible and he didn’t want to seem ungrateful.

When he got to the office it was empty, which Brian was grateful for, he guessed that was Dan’s work. Nervously, he made his was over to the recording room, hesitantly playing with the door knob, taking a deep breath before he finally entered the room.

“Ross?” Brian questioned, seeing the younger man sat on the couch, looking about as nervous as Brian felt. If it weren’t for that fact Brian would have thought this was a joke. Ross didn’t seem like the type of person who would be an Alpha, then again Brian wasn’t the first person you’d pick out of a crowd to be an Omega.

“Hey Brian.” Ross replied, the words came out soft and almost scared. Knowing that Ross felt the same way as Brian made the older man feel a little better and he went and sat down next to his friend.

“So, um, I’ve never had to do this before but I guess maybe we should like trade stories or something and see where it goes from there. If you’re cool with that?”

Brian nodded and started off with his story which he’d told Dan, going into a little more detail when Ross asked. At times it was embarrassing and Brian questioned why Ross needed to know certain sexual experiences.

“I just, I want to know that they didn’t do anything without consent. I know some Omegas who have been through situations and not known that what was happening wasn’t okay.” Ross played with the bottom of his shirt, hoping that Brian didn’t take offence to his questions, or think that Ross was calling his stupid because he might not have known Alphas were taking advantage of him.

Brian took Ross’s hands in his, and they looked each other in the eyes. Brian smiled, Ross had never really seen him smile like that before, or at least hadn’t noticed how nice his smile was.

“Thank you for caring so much, but I can assure you I consented to everything that happened, that’s why I hated myself so much. I let it happen.”

Ross nodded understandingly, and let Brian finish his story, about all the pills and how they’ve fucked up his body, and how bad his heats were. He didn’t go into too much detail and Ross didn’t ask.

“So, what about you?”

Ross suddenly felt embarrassed. He didn’t have much of a backstory. His past wasn’t traumatic, he just didn’t like being an Alpha because he was expected to be a certain way.

“It’s stupid, compared to what happened to you, I just… Fuck I’m so selfish.” Ross could feel himself becoming overwhelmed. What a silly reason to not want to be an Alpha, just because people wanted a certain thing from him sexually, because he was expected to be big and strong. There was Brian who wished he was an Alpha or at the very least a Beta because he’d been through so much shit, to the point where he put himself in physical harm and Ross just wanted to be fucked a certain way.

“Ross, just because things happened to me doesn’t make your feelings any less valid. You don’t need a sob story to hate something about yourself or wish you had been born differently.” Brian dried the tears that had fallen from Ross’ eyes. He hadn’t even noticed that he was crying.

“I just, I don’t like having to be dominant. I’m always scared I’ll hurt the person I’m with or go too far because I’m trying to be someone I’m not.” Ross started sobbing, still feeling incredibly selfish, but Brian understood, and thought it was still just as terrible because he hated part of himself, whereas Ross thought it was nothing now that he’d heard Brian’s story.

Brian hugged Ross, rubbing his back as Ross cried. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn’t care, it was better than most of the fluids that soaked Brian’s clothes. Ross hated the fact that he was crying, but at the same time it helped him feel better since he had never let himself get all of this emotion out, and knowing Brian understood was helpful. He found himself snuggling into Brian, noticing how good he smelt, a sort of musky, spiced scent that Ross couldn’t place but it he liked it. Plus, the smell of an Omega was amazing to an Alpha, even if Ross didn’t want to be an Alpha.

It should have felt strange, snuggling with Brian, since they had yet to really get to know each other. Sure, they were friends, but mostly due to Dan and not because they’d hung out a lot. Ross appreciated the closeness that they seemed to be quickly developing. Brian liked it too, and felt like he and Ross almost belonged like this, curled up together like a happy couple. Maybe that wasn’t a bad idea.


End file.
